Fushi
Fushi (フシ ) is an immortal creature that was thrown onto Earth by a mysterious being. Appearance Fushi is an immortal being that can take the form of anything. Currently, it takes the form of a young boy with white hair and green eyes. It wears a short, brown fur cloak and a light blue shirt and pants with fur boots. Personality Fushi appears to be a good listener, is curious, brave, and a fast learner. Before learning how to speak, Fushi would learn how to do things by mimicking other people's actions. After learning how to express itself via words, Fushi speaks it's mind - no matter how mean it may sound, It cares deeply for others and dislikes death. It also blames itself for the Knocker attacks, believing that destruction follows wherever it goes. Background Fushi was dropped onto Earth by a mysterious being. It started out as a sphere, and then look the form of a rock, moss, and later a wolf. Fushi was created to help preserve the world. Plot At first, "It" took the form of a sphere that could imitate any thing that existed. Some time after being dropped onto the Earth, It assumed the form of a rock and once temperatures began to rise, It copied the appearance of moss. Before long, as snow began to fall, a single wolf came ambling from the south and, once it collapsed, "It" took the form of that creature. Having gained a consciousness "It", now in the form of a wolf, continued walking and carving into it's mind new sensations. The Nameless Boy After walking for an unknown amount of time, the wolf comes across a boy. The nameless boy, calling the wolf "Johan", is very excited to see it and is very happy it didn't forget about him. Noticing that Johan isn't acting normal, the boy carries it into the house where he tries to give it food, but to no avail. Once inside, "Johan" takes in the atmosphere of the house - observing the sounds, the smell, and the warmth. If It could speak, It would probably say "I want to stay here forever". The next morning, after trying (and failing) once again to feed Johan, the boy and the wolf go out to gather wood. Besides the boy, there are no people to be found and the only thing outside are houses that have long since fallen into ruin. The boy cuts and gathers the wood from a nearby house, telling Johan it's like borrowing from other people. But he expresses guilt, saying he knows, deep down, that if the others were to come back they would probably be angry at him. He understands though that if he doesn't do this, he will die. He holds hope that the other people of his village will come back even though they've been gone for five years. The boy tells Johan how much he would have liked to go with them. He recalls trying to sneak out and follow them, but Johan stopped him by biting his leg. As a result, the other people found out and told him to stay put and take care of his grandparents. After gathering wood, they head back to the house and check the fishing lines to discover a giant fish on the other end. To save fuel, they eat it raw. Noticing Johan refusing to eat for the third time, the boy wonders if the wolf has forgotten how to eat. He shows it how to eat and the wolf immediately mimics the boy's actions and says the word "here". Later that night, It watches the boy draw pictures of the other villagers on the wall. The boy tells Johan he is doing this so there is evidence that other people lived here and so he doesn't forget. He then tells Johan that he is thinking of leaving because he wants to see the world and experience new things. The boy spends all of the next day preparing for the journey and, once he is finally done, they head south. After hours of walking, they come across a marker that tells them to continue heading south and they decide to rest for the night. The two continue on their journey, finding more and more markers. After about five days, the boy finds a bush that he says proves they are getting closer to the mountains and, just as they are about to continue, the boy slips and falls into the water, injuring his left leg. They decide to stop for the day so the boy can tend to his injury. He tries to reassure himself that it is just a flesh wound and that he can keep going. As the days pass, it is obvious the boy is losing strength, as he cannot continue walking for long periods of time, and his injury is starting to swell. He continues to try and convince himself that turning back now would be foolish and that surely they don't have much farther to go. Just as he says this, the boy spots a marker with a crossed out arrow, telling them that going forward will not lead to paradise. To the left the boy sees broken down wagons and multiple headstones. The boy, trying to remain optimistic, tells Johan that everyone got this far, which means paradise can't be far away now. Breaking down into tears, the boy asks Johan if they can make it to the mountains but, when the wolf doesn't respond, he becomes frustrated wondering why it doesn't answer him. He continues crying even harder, knowing that Johan can't respond and that he's been talking to himself the whole time. He apologizes and decides that going home would be the best thing to do. Once home, the boy cries himself to sleep and awakes the next morning with a fever. He makes Johan food and checks on his wound, which is now infected. He tells himself that his wound is healing and that once it heals, they will try to find the mountains again. However, the boy's fever is even worse the next day and he has no strength to get out of bed. Later that night, he struggles to get to his chair, saying "If I'm sleeping when they all come back, that would be embarrassing, right?" He asks Johan to never forget about him and quietly lays back in his chair. After an unknown amount of time, the boy's body falls to the ground. The wolf tries to get the him to move, but is unsuccessful. It grabs a hold of the boy's coat and immediately begins taking on the form of the boy. It leaves in search of "an even stronger impetus" and will no doubt fulfill the boy's wish of exploring the world. March After taking the boy's form, it continues walking south for an unknown period of time - dying a total of 6 times. Having finally left the snow covered area, Fushi makes it's way towards a forest where it dies for the seventh time, being killed by a large bear. It first meets March in a pond after regenerating, staring at her, and then walking away. March follows after it, trying to engage it in conversation but cannot get a response. She then realizes that It must be hungry and climbs a tree to get fruit, passing them down to Fushi. After stuffing itself with food, March tries to teach it how to say "thank you", but it walks away with March following closely behind. The next day, Fushi awakes to find March gone and decides to follow her. (more to be added) Pyoran Gugu Tonari Relationships The Nameless Boy The Nameless Boy is the first person Fushi meets and the first human form it takes. After the boy succumbs to his injury, Fushi takes on the form of the boy, fulfilling his wish of exploring the world and experiencing new things. Next to the wolf, the boy's appearance is one of the forms Fushi spends the most time in. By taking on the form of the boy, Fushi keeps its promise of never forgetting him. March March is the second person Fushi meets after leaving The Boy's home. She becomes a mother figure for Fushi, teaching it manners, how to bathe, and how to acquire food. Pyoran Pyoran is an elderly woman who teaches Fushi a bit about how to write, speak, and live like a human being. Fushi cares for Pyoran as if she were it's family and goes so far as to enter a fighting tournament in order to rescue her. Gugu Gugu takes on the role of an older brother for Fushi, teaching it the emotional side of being human. He teaches Fushi what death is and helps it learn more about it's power. Tonari Tonari is a young girl that Fushi meets in Jeannanda. Abilities * Immortality As an immortal, Fushi will recover from any injury it receives, no matter how gruesome. * Shapeshifting Fushi can take the shape of any dying creature that exists on Earth. It also appears able to take on a person's skills. For example, when taking on Parona's form, Fushi aim with a bow and arrow was satisfactory. * Intelligence Fushi learns very quickly and is constantly observing the things around it. * Replication Fushi also has the ability to replicate weapons that have injured it. For example, when Gugu cut it with a kitchen knife, Fushi was able to produce an exact copy of that knife. It is also able to replicate food it has eaten. Trivia * As shown in chapter 24, Fushi can grow older despite being immortal. However, if it dies it goes back to the original age of the person it took the appearance from. * So far, Fushi is able to transform into a wolf, a bear, The Boy, March, Parona, Gugu, and a mole, as well as various inanimate objects. * Fushi is able to feel the thoughts and feelings of living things that are close to death. Because of this, Fushi would leave the cooking of crayfish and other sea animals to Gugu. * As of chapter 42, Fushi's dream for the future is to become strong enough to defeat the Knockers. Gallery to you the immortal 1.jpg fushi.jpg ko.JPG|Fushi in Yanome clothes Category:Characters